coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Linking to categories
Hi, I was making improvements to the page for Joost Buitenweg and linked to Taxi driver, which came up in red. I tried to link to the catgory page, but only ended up making Joost Buitenweg a page in that category - a problem since it is the name of the actor (it took me a while to relaise this was an error!). Are we likely to have an article for Taxi driver? I guess not, so can I link to the category page, and if so, how?--TellyFan 01:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry but I'm not sure that I understand what problem you were having. Category pages for actors are as follows: Coronation Street Actors, Pardon the Expression Actors, Turn out the Lights actors and Actors who have played multiple roles. No other categories exist at the moment. Could I also ask you to watch dates - our convention is not the same as Wikipedia's. They would say "24 May" but we would use the full "24th May". In addition, we would have a page on the Taxi Driver as this is a credited character.--Jtomlin1uk 15:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I can see from your reply you didn't quite understand me! We've taken a different approach anyway, since I see you have now linked 'taxi driver' to go to a page for that specific character, which I concur is probably the correct thing to do. However, originally I was thinking it should link to a general page for all taxi drivers. When it came up as red, I went for a hunt to see if there was perhaps a 'taxi drivers' page or something. At least, that is what I MEANT to do - instead I clicked on List of Categories. My mind clearly wasn't 100% on what I was doing cos when I found a Taxi driver page and clicked it, I was surprised to find I was on a category page! Anyway, I then tried linking to this page and only ended up making Joost Buitenweg another page in the category. I was trying to find out whether there was a way of being able to click on 'taxi driver' and be sent to the category page, and if so how - or indeed should this be done at all. :I must admit over the course of the day I have realised the merit of a taxi driver page (which could show drivers chronologically, years active, firm worked for etc) which would obviously be more detailed than a simple category page. This raises its own question - since 'taxi driver' has now been linked to a page for Joost Buitenweg's character, how would we create links to a general taxi driver page? I suppose it would only be found via 'Category: Lists', would it? :As for dates, I didn't write that bit but of course I should be more vigilant to check they've been done correctly. Out of interest, was there a particular reason why you went against wikipedia's convention? It's probably confusing for newcomers. Should things like this - and any other standard conventions for here - be included as part of the welcome message, perhaps? Just an idea :) --TellyFan 01:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I made my first contributions to this site after the date convention was set and have simply followed the course. I must admit I prefer this way to wikipedia's as it was the way I was taught in school many moons ago! Forgive my assuming that it was you who had input the date the way it was.--Jtomlin1uk 07:42, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Decisions you make early on you end up having to stick with because it would be so time consuming to change them, with regards to the dating convention I wanted it to sound more 'British' that the way Wikipedia does it, if that makes any sense. I know it sounds stupid! ::With regards to linking to categories, if you want to create a link to a category page without adding the page you're on to that category, then put a colon (":") after the opening double bracket of the link, like :Category:2009 episodes]]. David 10:47, 20 April 2009 (UTC)